


Fantasy and Fun

by THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Based on matpat's timeline, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Linear Narrative, Pizzeria simulator, Psychological Horror, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL/pseuds/THE_DARKEST_OF_THEM_ALL
Summary: A more in-depth version of key events or unseen events in the five nights at Freddy's timeline.or what each character was thinking about during each significant event of the series.one event per chapter.





	1. Old friend

Henry was a man who prided himself in being strong-willed and unshakable, but even he could admit that seeing his old friend writhe and jerk around in a half-rotten rabbit suit shook him to the bone.

Here was the man who he had spent his childhood with, the man who had helped him create and give life to creations that would amaze children and amuse adults.

But here also resided the man who had murdered children in cold blood, the man who had stuffed their tiny and innocent bodies inside _their_ creations.

Henry exhaled and stepped forward.

Crouching down he stared into the wild and unseeing eyes of his old friend. Eyes that once held joy for the simple things in life now filled with madness and pain.

Henry didn't talk. He knew it was useless to talk. The man in front of him was lost to the unimaginable pain of hundreds of springlocks burying themselves into his flesh and the phantom cries of the children he had killed.

He flexed his fingers around the gun he held in his hand.

He knew what he should do, but despite all that William had done, despite all the pain that he had caused, Henry couldn't help but remember the days where they would run and play in their parent's backyard.

The days where was no Freddy or foxy or anything other than little Henry and William.

He strapped the gun to his side again.

Henry stood up and started walking away only to look back and gaze at the man who had murdered his daughter, then with a silent goodbye he stepped out of the soon to be sealed room.

 


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daughter's innocence will lead to her demise  
> and what the eyes see they will never forget.

Elizabeth Afton was smarter than any 5year old had the right to be. Smart enough to trick and ditch their older half-brother John, and smart enough to know that if daddy ever found out about this he would ground her for life.

That's why she had spent the last 30 minutes hiding inside the costume closet until she was sure that none of the other children were in the room. She knew that if one of the children or worse an adult saw her and Michael step into the room then they would surely snitch and get them in trouble.

**_Daddy why won't you let me play with her?_ **

Could you really blame her for sneaking in to see it though? She had seen the designs for the new animatronic months ago and had instantly fallen in love with it's red pigtails and radiant grinning face.

**_Daddy, you let the other children go see her, why won't you let me go?_ **

She was startled out of her thoughts by the timid voice of her younger brother.

"we shouldn't be here Elly, Let's go before dad finds us." Michael whispered while looking around with fearful eyes as if expecting their dad to appear out of nowhere and start scolding them and dragging them away.

She turned towards him and pinched the four-year-old's chubby cheeks, which resulted in him momentarily losing the fearful look he had in his eyes and start to rub his cheeks while grumbling to himself about annoying older sisters.

 _'mission accomplished'_ she thought.

"Don't chicken out now bro. we'll just take a quick look and leave as soon as we're done. promise." she assured him.

Elizabeth frowned when she saw the fearful look start to creep back into his eyes.

"I don't know Elly. I mean I don't even really like her, she's creepy." he pleaded.

This wasn't good.

She knew that if she didn't do something fast then he would probably go looking for John and then John would tell daddy that she hadn't listened to him.

Her eyes suddenly lit up as she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Michael, do you wanna play a game?" she asked

Her brother suddenly perked up at the prospect of a game and looked at her expectantly.

"It's the one we always play, you'll be my knight and you will guard the room from outside to make sure that the monsters don't get to me.

okay?" she purposed

Michael started shaking his head up and down in excitement and then suddenly ran out of the room to carry on his mission.

 _'mission accomplished'_ she smirked.

**_Daddy, just once let me go play with her! she's so pretty and shiny! didn't you make her just for me?_ **

_'Finally'_ she thought as she focused her attention on the main attraction of the room.

**_Daddy, she can make balloons! have you seen her make balloons? Oh, daddy let me go to her!_ **

Something was different about the robot now.

There wasn't any music and it wasn't dancing anymore.

It was just staring at her as if it could actually see her.

She walked closer to the animatronic affectionately dubbed Baby by her father.

**_Daddy isn't watching. Don't tell daddy that I'm here. I wanted to watch your show too._ **

**_I don't know why he wouldn't let me come see you, you're wonderful._ **

 

Then to her surprise, the robot's stomach opened to reveal a small clawlike appendage, holding an ice cream cone.

She was so focused on the ice cream that she didn't notice the second bigger claw slide out after it.

.

.

.

.

No one heard her screams as she was dragged inside the animatronic.

No one, but the small four-year-old boy, peaking through the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 sneak peek:  
> He was supposed to be dead. But he wasn't.


End file.
